I'm Here To Do What!
by DarkIkari8520
Summary: What happens when you are kidnapped by the Akatsuki for certain reasons. SakuraXSome One Yet to Be made known! ONE-SHOT


All I have to say about this one is, are you ready

_All I have to say about this one is, are you ready?!_

**I'm Here To Do What?!**

The wind whipped through the young kunoichi's pink hair as she ran through the forest with the Hyuga prodigy and genius, Shikamaru on either side of her. The three jounin were currently being chased by a pair of Akatsuki members. The medic of the three, Sakura, barely dodged a shuriken whizzing at her but landed on the next branch wrong causing her to fall toward the forest floor before she hit the ground she was caught by Shikamaru with Neji standing in front of them in a defensive stance.

What started out as a simple assination and scroll retrieval had turned into something way more dangerous and life threatening. They where now going to fight the Uchiha Itachi and his partner, Kisame.

Shikamaru stood Sakura up as he pulled a kunai out of his hip pouch, and Sakura slid on her black leather gloves. "Hand over the scroll pinky and we might let you live." Kisame stated guess that the pink hair medic would be caring the scroll he and his partner were "sent after."

"And way should I give it to you fish-face?" Sakura asked, pissed now that he had just called her "pinky."

"Why you little brat." Kisame yelled, angered from the nick name she just gave him.

"Not the wisest of decisions Sakura-chan." Sakura said gathering chakra in her fist and punched the ground causing the charging Kisame to jump back out of the way as to mot be knocked off balance from the crater medic had formed. "You don't attack people when they are talking, it is so rude." She was looking at Kisame now, anger flaring from his blunt rudeness causing her face to turn red. "I'm tired and pissed now, so leave and don't mess with me." Unknown to her Itachi had a smirk on his face, covered by his cloak. Through she did see Kisame's and that was all she could take so she attacked him with a chakra enforced kick hitting him in the stomach.

"Crap! When the heck did you move pinky?" Kisame said after caughing up some blood. He was holding his stomach where she had kicked him. With lighting speed she did a round house kick to his face, effectively sending him through a near-by tree. Suddenly sreams of pain where heard causing Sakura to fix her attention on her suffering teammates and the older Uchiha who in turn was causing their despair. Before she could do any thing to help they passed out and Itachi turned his attention to her and easily dodging his attack. She appeared behind him with a kunai to his neck a small trinkle of blood leaving his neck from the wound she was very slowly making there.

"I told you to leave me alone." She whispered so only he could hear the sadistic rage in her voice. Her emerald eyes where dull with the lack of emotion that they now held for her causing her head to clear from the resent rage she had felt.

"Well this is an interesting one," Itachi thought studying the pink hair medic that had his partner into submission without even batting an eye.

"Now one of you tell me why you are after this scroll, then I may choose to make your deaths quick and painless." Sakura took Kisame's sword form him, kunai still pressed to his neck. Her hand started to glow green with her chakra and she paralyzed him so both her hands were free.

"You bitch, I can't even move my body, what the fuck did you do to me." Kisame yelled sitting limp against a tree.

"I just used my chakra to paralyze you; it wasn't that hard, fish-face. Now that I'm done with you for at least twelve hours, I can deal with you." Sakura said turning around to come face to face with Itachi. Realizing to late that she was staring him in the eyes. The last thing she saw before blacking out was amused red eyes of the shurikan(?) master.

--

'Damn, I got caught in Itachi's eyes and now I'm chained to a wall with a killer head-ache. Just my luck," Sakura thought after waking up in this cold, stone room.

"Good to see you awake, yeah. I was starting to think Itachi put you into a coma." Deidara of the Akatsuki said walking into the room to stand infront of her still tired body.

"Why did Itachi even keep me alive?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, yeah. He's more then likely on his way here since you awake now." As of on cue Itachi walked into the room, Kisame not far behind him. "I'll be leaving now, yeah." Deidara rapidly walked out of the only door in the room.

"Kisame leave as well." Itachi said before Kisame could open his mouth. The blue man turned to argue, but whatever he saw caused him to keep quite and leave the room hastily.

A few moments of silence then Sakura was about to talk when Itachi cut her off, "You have been out of three days and the mission wasn't to retrieve the scroll it was to kidnap you."

'Well that was creepy,' Sakura thought to herself. "Wait! Why would you need me?" Sakura asked surprised and confused by this new information.

"I can answer that," said a voice from the doorway. Sakura looked over to see that it was the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein.

"Whoa, now I'm beyond confused. You obviously don't want me dead, at least not yet, or you would have already killed me. So why I'm I here and why is the leader, Pein, talking to me directly and I can see him when no one else has and survived. Well besides the Akatsuki members, I don't think you w…" Sakura was cut off with a pair of lips on her own.

"Leader-sama!" Deidara exclaimed walking in on the sight of Pein kissing the pink haired medic that was chained to the wall and then saw a dumb struck Itachi watching the scene before him.

Pein released the kiss so both persons could regain their breath. "Pein!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise after shaking off her state of a hazy lust.

"You are here to bare my child." Pein stated causing Deidara and Itachi fall over in surprise.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed.

--

'What in the fuck was that about?!" Itachi thought waking out from his most awkward dream yet.

_Well I think I through myself through a loop with that one. Lol. I wrote this one during school. What happens when you get bored during Spanish class. Hahaha. Well hope you liked it._

_DarkIkari_


End file.
